A Frozen Flower
by R407
Summary: PROLOG! Kisah cinta segitiga memang selalu rumit, bukan? A SiBum, ChangBum and SiMin fanfiction. warning : its YAOI! dont like dont bash.


.

.

.

**R407's **

"**A Frozen Flower"**

**Disclaimer : i do own the plot, but this based on a porn movie called same like the tittle.**

**Main Cast:**

**Choi Siwon-Male**

**Shim (Kim) Kibum—male **

**Shim Changmin—male **

**Warning: Genderswitch, YAOI, boy X boy, lil' bit gaje.**

**Do not like do not BASH**

.

.

.

**Prolog**

**.**

Malam natal yang begitu indah, salju mulai turun dan memenuhi kota Seoul yang padat. Anak-anak berlarian ke sana dan kemari lalu bermain dengan benda putih dingin itu sementara para orang tua sibuk beribadah atau menyempatkan diri pergi ke toko-toko kue yang hangat. Semua orang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing ketika para pasangan muda-mudi sibuk dengan urusan percintaan mereka. Di sudut-sudut taman, di cafe-cafe yang menyediakan minuman hangat, atau di dengan pekarangangan rumah, saling memadu kasih dan menghangatkan diri masing-masing.

Lain lagi hal-nya di sebuah mansion besar yang terletak di lokasi elit Gangnam dimana terdapat seorang namja tampan yang begitu tinggi dengan mantel bulunya yang lembut berdiri menghadap tungku perapian dengan mata terpejam. **Shim Changmin** namanya,pewaris mutlak sebuah perusahaan terkenal bernama Shim Corp yang mulai menginvasi dunia. Bisa dibilang ia seorang pangeran—atau mungkin raja yang menguasai semuanya sejak kedua orang tuanya mulai mempercayakan dan melimpahkan segala bentuk beban perusahaan kepadanya—lalu kini hidup tenang sebagai komisaris penasihat dan beristirahat di Tokyo.

Namun hari ini malam natal—dan ia sendiri, buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih kini mulai mencengkram mantelnya sendiri. Di malam yang begitu indah ini ia malah terjebak menunggu seseorang tanpa menyalakan mesin pemanas, cuaca begitu dingin, meskipun ia sudah mencoba menyalakan semua perapianya. Kesalahan terbesarnya hari ini adalah meliburkan semua pelayannya tanpa menyisakan satupun—sementara ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Changmin-ssi? Kaukah itu?"

Ia menoleh, menatap ke arah namja dengan beberapa kantung plastik berada di genggamanya. Setelah menaruh benda-benda itu diatas sebuah meja bundar namja itu mendekat dan melepaskan syal yang sengaja ditumpuk-tumpuknya tidak beraturan.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Memangnya kau melihat orang lain disini?" namja itu mendekat, tubuhnya kini melepaskan jaket kulitnya yang tebal lalu menggantungnya di tiang-tiang gantungan kemudian mengganti pakaianya dengan mantel bulu yang hampir serupa dengan milik Changmin.

"Wah dingin sekali, apa kau tidak menyalakan pemanas, tuan mu—"

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan muda dan cepat nyalakan pemanasnya, tuan **Choi Siwon**. Aku menunggumu berjam-jam dan kau baru datang jam segini" Keluhnya kesal.

"Arraseo, mianhae Changminnie" Siwon berjalan menuju saklar lalu memencet-mencet tombol-tombol yang rumitnya bukan main. "Tadi aku mampir ke toko kue yang antrianya bahkan lebih jauh dari yang kau kira"

Changmin hanya mendengus sebal lalu berjalan kearah barang bawaan Siwon. Ditumpukan paling atas terdapat sekotak besar cake lezat dengan lelehan cokelat yang begitu menggodanya. Sebagai food monster, tentu saja, kali ini ia akan memaafkan Siwon berkat panganan yang begitu menggoda dihadapanya. _Kupastikan sekali lahap langsung habis!_ Batinya girang lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengajak rambut Changmin perlahan, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan Changmin yang begitu antusias. Seumur hidupnya, ah tidak, Sejak kecil, ia selalu menghabiskan natal bersama Changmin. Tidak ada satu moment natalpun mereka lewatkan masing-masing .Usia Changmin sekarang sudah menginjak 25—yang berarti lebih kecil dari Siwon dua tahun. Namun, dengan tingginya yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Siwon membuat mereka terlihat sepantaran. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, karena tidak ada perbedaan diantara mereka, mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung dengan marga yang berbeda—atau bahkan mungkin bisa lebih dari itu.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantung mantelnya lalu menyulutnya dalam tenang. Dihisapnya rokok itu kuat-kuat, jika diperhatikan, wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan dan macho dengan tubuh atletisnya yang sudah dilatihnya bertahun-tahun dengan alat-alat kebugaran sedemikian rupa. Perawakanya yang kharismatik, alis tebal yang membingkai dua bola mata dengan sorot setajam elang, hidungnya yang mancung dan membuat garis mulut joker yang akhirnya membuat senyuman joker yang bisa membuat yeoja dan namja melayang, bagaimana Changmin tidak terpesona dengan Hyung-nya ini, coba?

"Dingin sekali, Hyung..."

Changmin memeluk Siwon dari belakang dengan erat, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang milik Siwon. Hyung-nya itu hanya menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum sementara Changmin sibuk menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma tubuh Siwon yang menyegarkan sebelum semuanya tertutupi asap rokok yang mengepul.

"Aku senang sekali kau datang, Hyung. Umma terus-terusan menelfon dan menyuruhku mengambil cuti lalu terbang ke Jepang. Hyung, kumohoon. Tolong negosiasikan dengan Umma supaya ku tidak pergi ke Jepang tahun ini, mau kan? aku malas sekali berpergian di musim dingin seperti ini"

"Baiklah, besok pagi, Hyung akan menelfon Umma, bagaimana Changminnie?"

"Terimakasih Hyung,kau memang yang terbaik"

Siwon mengangguk. Kedua orang tuanya yang bersahabat dengan tuan dan nyonya Shim meninggal dua belas tahun lalu akibat sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas , dan sejak itu, orang tuan Changmin mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Awalnya, ia begitu pendiam dan menutup diri akibat trauma yang mendalam ketika kehilangan Appa dan Umma-nya. tapi perlahan ia bangkit—setelah berteman dengan Changmin yang begitu periang.

Dengan tatapan sendu tanda bahwa ia sedang bosan Changmin perlahan mendorong tubuh Siwon ke dinding. Keduanya berpadangan lekat satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya dengan refleks Siwon menarik tangan Changmin lalu mendorongnya ke sudut. Siwon melumat bibir Changmin yang berwarna kemerahan sementara Changmin meletakkan kedua lenganya di leher Siwon sebelum balik menyerang. Yap,dengan kehidupan yang jauh dari kata tidak sempurna mereka tetaplah manusia yang memiliki kelemahan. Menjadi sepasang kekasih gay, Changmin dan Siwon sudah melakukanya bertahun-tahun semenjak mereka berdua hidup bersama. Changmin begitu mencintai namja tampan yang kini menjadi 'penjaga'-nya selama ia berada di Korea, Siwon bahkan cinta pertamanya—dan sampai sekarang belum ada satupun yang dapat menggantikan figur Hyung yang begitu disayanginya.

Sementara itu dengan cepat Siwon melepaskan ikat pinggang Changmin, disusul dengan Changmin yang dengan kasar melepaskan celana jeans milik Siwon. Dengan seduktif Changmin melepaskan satu persatu jaket di tubuh Siwon, jaket kulit berwarna hitam, sebuah sweater berwarna biru muda lalu yang terakhir kaos polos berwarna hitam. Mereka merapatkan tubuh hingga tidak ada satu senti pun jarak diantara keduanya, saling menghangatkan diri disebuah ruang tamu degan api yang membara.

Karena sudah terlalu lama merindukan sentuhan Siwon, tidak ada kamus 'pemanasan' kali ini bagi Changmin, dengan cepat ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa besar yang lebarnya bahkan melebihi tinggi badanya sendiri. Menggeliat-menggeliat kecil disusul dengan Siwon yang mendekat dan mulai membelai kejantanan miliknya.

"Hyung.. ce..ppaathh masukkaan aaaah" dengan sigap Siwon memasukkan miliknya kedalan lubang pantat Changmin dan dengan cepat pula Changmin mencengkram bantal sofa untuk menahan reaksi tubuhnya. semua kenikmatan ini selalu ia rasakan dengan terpejam.

Siwon mengencangkan tubuhnya dan maju mundur mengikuti kemauan Changmin, namja itu, selain Dongsaengnya juga merupakan sex patnernya selama lebih dari lima tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu soal ini, kedua orang tua Changmin terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan-perusahaanya, semua pelayan di rumah bahkan tidak tahu karena mereka berdua selalu meliburkan pelayan jika ingin berhubungan. Mereka tidur sekamar—di mansion megah ini. dan tidak ada yang pernah curiga tentang hubungan gelap keduanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum puas ketika cairan putih miliknya mengalir deras hingga keluar dari lubang pantat milik Changmin. Kenikmatan dan begitu lega, perasaan yang tertahankan lebih dari seminggu akhirnya ia rasakan juga.

"Say my name, Changminnie, say-my-name" titahnya.

"Choi Siwon.. oh.. yes that"

Changmin menggeser tubuhhnya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Siwon, ia duduk terlentang lalu menghisap kemaluan Siwon secara brutal, membiarkan Siwon merasakan sensasinya sementara ia sibuk mengulum kemaluan yang besarnya hampir tiga kali lipat dari keadaan normal.

Siwon gantian menggelinjang, kedua kakinya terlihat sedikit gelisah dengan mata yang terpejam, keduanya sex fighter yang hebat sekali.

"Saranghae, Hyung, jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado, Shim Changmin" Balasnya perlahan lalu melanjutkan lagi permainan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jepang, satu minggu kemudian.**

Changmin melangkah dengan gontai kedalam sebuah rumah besar yang tidak kalah megahnya dari mansion miliknya. Setelah mati-matian mengelak dan bantuan Siwon yang biasanya efektif, tetap saja Shim Appa-lah yang akhirnya memenangkan perdebatan, Changmin, diterbangkan langsung dari Korea setelah **Shim Dong hae**, atau yang akrab disapa Shindong Appa mengancam akan mencabut fasiitas-fasilitas yang dimiliki Changmin.

Dan disinilah ia, di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Shim. Shindong duduk menghadap mereka, tubuhnya yang gempal begitu berbanding terbalik dengan anak semata wayangnya yang begitu tinggi dan kurus, jika diperhatikan, bahkan tidak ada satu aspekpun yang mirip diantara mereka berdua.

"Ada yang harus Appa bicarakan denganmu, Shim Changmin"

Tidak biasanya Shindong terlihat begitu serius dengan kacamata baca melingkar di lehernya, biasanya jika sudah bertemu anaknya mereka akan berkolaborasi dan menghabiskan waktu dengan makan bersama. Namun, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, banyak sekali makanan camilan yang disediakan dan tidak ada satupun yang tersentuh—Changmin, bisa mengasumsikan apa yang akan disampaikan ayah kandungnya itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu penting.

Shindong melipat tanganya, begitu juga **Shim Nari**, istrinya yang baru saja bergabung sambil meletakkan semangkuk kacang pistachio yang lezat di hadapan Changmin. Sang anak yang memang gila makan itu dengan sigap langsung mengambilnya seraup—dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya yang lebar dalam sekali hap.

"Langsung saja Changminnie.."

"Waeyo Appa? Kenapa mendadak begini sih? Memangnya ada apa? Umma hamil lagi ya?"

**Pletak!**

"Awh.. Appo!"

Shindong memukul kepala anaknya dengan sayang menggunakan koran yang tak jauh dari kursinya.

"Yak! Shim Changmin! Appa serius!"teriaknya geram.

Ia mengatur irama nafasnya.. perlahan lalu menengguk air sebanyak-banyaknya demi menghilangkan kegugupan dihadapan anak kandungnya sendiri sementara tangan kirinya mengenggam jemari-jemari mungil milik istrinya.

"Appa akan menikahkanmu dengan relasi bisnis Appa"

"MWO? Appa, kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, kali ini Appa benar-benar serius, kau sudah kujodohkan Changminnie, dan Appa harap kau mengerti dengan keputusan Appa kali ini."

Changmin secara refleks membuka mulutnya lebar hingga kacang-kacang dalam mulutnya yang sudah terkunyah sebagian itu keluar, rasanya sekarang akan lebih baik jika seluruh makanan di muka bumi ini hilang ketimbang harus menikah dengan seseorang.

"Tentu saja... Appa tahu kau tidak akan mau Appa jodohkan dengan.. errr... yeoja, jadi Appa menjodohkanmu dengan namja kok" Shindong mencoba membujuk anaknya. Sejak Changmin kecil, ia memang sudah tahu putra semata wayangnya itu memiliki kelainan, dan sebagai orang tua yang baik, ia sudah menjodohkan putranya itu pada namja juga.

"Changminnie, jangan menekuk mukamu seperti itu sayang" Nari mencoba membaik-baiki anaknya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Changmin dan membiarkanya

Shim nari begitu memanjakan anaknya sejak kecil sehingga membiarkan suaminya membuat keputusan seperti ini sedikit banyak menyakiti perasaanya juga. Baginya Shim Changmin masihlah putra semata wayangnya yang semua keinginanya harus terpenuhi. Sebelum Changmin lahir ia sudah terlebih dahulu mengandung—namun, saat itu sang calon bayi meninggal di dalam perutnya akibat persalinan yang memakan waktu lama. Maka ketika ia memiliki Changmin ia benar-benar menuruti apa mau anaknya itu. Tidak ada satu hal-pun di dunia ini yang boleh membuat Changmin sedih atau sakit hati, singkatnya, Changmin memang tidak pernah merasakan kejamnya dunia. Ia harus berterimakasih pada kedua orang tuanya yang super duper protektif.

Daripada capek-capek membantah, Changmin malah memilik bersandar dan tiduran di paha Umma-nya yang cantik. Kedua tanganya dilipat ke dalam sseolah-olah cuek saja dengan keputusan Appa-nya yang cukup mengejutkan itu.

"Appa, berikan satu saja alasan mengapa kau menjodohkanku dengan sesama namja, maksudku.. bagaimana mungkin kau mengorbankan putera semata wayangmu ini menikah dengan sesama jenis? Apa kau tidak malu nantinya?" selidik Changmin.

"Karena..." Shindong menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, semoga Changmin tidak kaget mendengarnya.

"Karena calon pasanganmu bisa mengandung, ia namja yang bisa mengandung, Changmin—"

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon Kibummie! Maafkan aku! Aku memang benar-benar Noona yang jahat sekali padamu, Maafkan aku.." **Kim Jaejoong** menangis dalam permohonan maafnya sambil menatap wajah namja cantik yang hanya diam dan duduk diatas kasur. ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya perlahan lalu menyeka air matanya sendiri dengan tangan kananya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Noona. Aku senang sekali kau akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Yunho-Hyung"

**Kim Kibum** tersenyum tulus kearah kakaknya lalu menyeka air mata yang keluar dari kedua obsidian milik Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia serius dengan pernyataanya barusan. Perlahan jemari-jemari jenjangnya bergerak ke arah perut Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit membuncit lalu Kibum mengelusnya perlahan.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keponakanku, Noona, lihat kan pengorbananku untukmu sebegini banyak? Nah maka, sekarang kau harus membalasku dengan menjaga keponakanku baik-baik... kau harus berjanji padaku, Arraseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lirih. Sungguh, akibat perbuatanya kini adik laki-laki yang begitu disayanginya harus menikahi namja yang seharusnya menjadi calon suaminya. Kibum, adalah namja normal dan ini semua pasti begitu menyakitkan baginya. Namja cantik yang mirip denganya—bahkan lebih cantik darinya itu masih bisa tersenyum saat ini dan justru melihat Kibum tersenyum rasanya hatinya begitu terenyuh. Ia tahu seberapa besar kesedihan yang harus di tutupi adiknya itu demi melihatnya bahagia.

Sejak kecil, keluarga Kim sudah menjodohkannya dengan anak salah satu relasi mereka yang katanya sekarang sudah begitu kaya raya. Klan Shim yang hampir menguasai Korea. Mereka memiliki seorang putra yang kini memegang penuh tahta perusahaan bernama Shim Changmin, Jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu mengenal namja itu, namun sejak kecil pula ia tahu ialah putri keluarga Kim yang akan dijodohkan dengan Changmin. Sebenarnya, keluarga itu terdiri dari dua orang anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki. Anak pertama pasangan **Kim Young Won** dan **Park Jungsoo** bernama **Kim Heechul**—atau Eonni kesayanganya yang usianya tiga tahun diatas Jaejoong. yeoja cantik yang sudah menikah dua tahun silam dengan **Tan Hanggeng**, seoraang pengusaha China itu tidak masuk dalam lingkaran perjodohan karena umurnya yang jauh diatas Changmin, maka akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Jaejoong-lah, sang putri kedua yang akan mengikuti perjodohan ini.

Awalnya, sebagai anak yang berbakti dan cukup takut dengan Appa-nya Jaejoong menyetujui perjodohan ini, lagipula, menikah dengan kolongmerat tidaklah buruk, setidaknya ia kan bisa saja memilih tidak serumah atau menjaga jarak dengan Changmin yang katanya super sibuk itu. Namun, pemikiran-pemikiran itu terhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang **Jung Yunho**, atasanya di kantor yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Ia begitu mencintai Yunho, terlebih lagi hubungan mereka sudah masuk dalam batas-batas akhir, Jaejoong mengandung anak Yunho meskipun mereka tidak menikah.

Yunho berjanji akan menikahi Jaejoong secepat mungkin dan untuk itu semua dibutuhkan bayaran yang mahal karena Appa tidak bisa membatalkan perjanjian ini. bila mau bicara jujur, perusahaan mereka kini terancam gulung tikar—jika saja Shindong tidak membantu mereka dan memberikan pinjaman dengan jumlah yang fantastis untuk menstabilkan perusahaan, intinya keluarga mereka benar-benar berhutang budi banyak pada kebaikan keluarga Shim dan akan sangat jahat bila mereka tidak bisa membalasnya, setidaknya melalui perjodohan ini.

Maka sebagai jawaban dan pilihan terakhir—dipilihlah Kibum sebagai calon pasangan hidup Shim Changmin yang baru-baru ini mereka dengan seorang Gay. Pada awalnya juga mereka sempat khawatir Kibum tidak akan diterima sebagai menantu keluarga kaya raya itu, tapi begitu mendengar sang calon menantunya memiliki sedikit kelainan—Kangin langsung tertawa bahagia dan mengorbankan Kibum, anak pria semata wayangnya itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Shim Changmin.

"Noona, ayo berhenti dong sedih-sedihanya, nanti Aegya jadi sedih loh" Hibur Kibum sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Kibum memang terkenal sekali bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya dan inilah yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Noona, kau perlu tahu sejak aku di vonis memiliki rahim, sejak saat itu pulalah aku membayangkan suatu saat aku akan menikah dengan namja.."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat dan membiarkan kepulan-kepulan asap dingin itu berterbangan diudara hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Sebagai seorang namja ia memang memiliki kelainan—yang begitu spesial dan keluarganya sudah tahu itu. Tidak masalah ia dikorbankan untuk kebahagiaan kakaknya tersayang, baginya inilah yang dimaksud dengan keluarga. Sebuah keluarga memang harus saling menolong, bukan? Dan inilah pertolonganya demi kebahagiaan Jaejoong. menggantikan Noona tercintanya itu menikah dengan Shim Changmin, namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

**~AFF~**

Pernikahan Kibum dan Changmin dilaksanakan dua bulan kemudian, setelah sebelumnya keluarga Kim mengadakan pernikahan Jaejoong dengan Yunho terlebih dahulu. Mereka menikah secara baik-baik di sebuah resort milik keluarga Shim dan diadakan tertutup mengingat keduanya adalah laki-laki. Hanya keluarga dekatlah yang menghadiri acara sakral ini.

Changmin berdiri di depan altar bersama seorang namja ber tuxedo putih, Kibum. mereka bahkan baru berkenalan beberapa pekan yang lalu ketika Changmin menghadiri resepsi pernikahan kakak sang namja cantik.

Selama acara berlangsung keduanya benar-benar manjadi aktor sehari yang baik. Senyuman palsu mengembang di bibir keduanya hingga semua ikut bahagia melihatnya. Changmin tidak sekalipun melepaskan genggamanya dari tangan indah milik Kibum sementara Kibum juga tidak berhenti-berhentinya mendekatkan diri kearah Changmin yang terlihat juga sama lelahnya berpura-pura.

Kibum memang tidak mengenal Changmin seutuhnya, hanya perlu sekali bertemu sebelum menikah saja sudah cukup untuk mengenal siapa calon suaminya. Changmin seorang pekerja keras dengan kepribadian yang cukup menyenangkan. Sedikit manja namun juga baik hati walaupun Kibum tahu namja itu sepertinya tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun denganya, menurut tebakanya, seseorang yang sedari tadi disebelahnya agak terlihat gelisah itu pasti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kibum-ssi... bisakah kau ikut saja?"

"Ah ne, Abeoji"

Kibum memberi isyarat pada Changmin lalu berjalan beriringan dengan mertuanya yang bertubuh agak gempal. Selagi berjalan mengikuti Shindong ia mengamati keadaan sekitar pesta. Mertuanya itu sedang memegang sepiring penuh makanan yang digenggamnya erat-erat dalam dekapanya selagi menuntunya ke sebuah kursi tamu.

"Nah Kibummie... kami belum mengenalkan seseorang padamu" Ucapnya sambil merangkul tubuh Kibum seperti anak sendiri.

"Siapa itu, Abeoji?" tanyanya lalu mengikuti Shindong duduk di kursi khusus keluarga inti itu.

Shindong mengunyah makananya, "Seseorang yang dekat sekali dengan Changmin, ia dan Changminnie sudah seperti saudara kandung sejak kecil. Oh iya nanti jika kau sudah serumah dengan Changmin kau juga akan serumah denganya..."

Kibum mendongak ke depan menatap seorang namja bertubuh atletis yang mendekat ke arah keduanya. benar-benar terpahat seperti patung dan begitu tampan. Pipi Kibum memerah, ah ia sudah seperti yeoja saja. Namun jika kalian melihat pemandangan ini mungkin kalian akan sama histerisnya dengan Kibum. karena kepribadian namja ini memang pendiam ia juga tidak bertindak norak atau anarkis—Kibum masih dengan tatapan datarnya, kok.

"Wonnie! Kemari nak!"

"Appa!" Namja itu memeluk Appa-nya perlahan sebelum tersenyum kepada keduanya.

"Kemana saja, kau? Masa baru datang jam segini? Changmin menunggumu daritadi" keluh Shindong.

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah mianhae, ada sedikit masalah tadi dikantor, tapi aku sudah bertemu dengan Changmin kok tadi" pria itu kemudian memandang kearah Kibum dengan tatapan ramah. "Jadi, kau mempelai-nya Changmin,ya? Ah perkenalkan, namaku Siwon, Choi Siwon"

Siwon mengulurkan kedua tanganya pada calon saingan barunya yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya. Namja yang sudah sah menjadi pasangan Changmin ini... terlihat seperti yeoja dan sama sekali tidak tampan, bagaimana tidak, dengan bibir merah ranum, wajahnya yang begitu teduh, hidung yang mancung dengan bagial ujung sedikit mengecil serta rambut yang dipanjangkanya sebahu membuat Siwon seolah melihat seorang yeoja yang begitu cantik.

"Kim Kibum Imnida..."

Mereka berdua berpandangan sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian Shindong mencairkan suasana. "Nah Kibummie, inilah Hyung Changmin yang paling disayanginya. Kalian akan tinggal bertiga. Bagaimana Kibummie? Apa kau keberatan? Eoh?"

Kibum menggeleng lemah "Ah tidak apa-apa Abeoji.. akulah yang harusnnya bertanya pada Choi Siwon-ssi apa kedatanganku mengganggu ia atau tidak.." Balas Kibum merendah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Wonnie, Bummie, Appa tinggal dulu ya, sepertinya ada makanan enak disebelah sana..."

Mereka masih berdiri dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Tidak ada kalimat apa-apa yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. mereka hanya saling memandang intens. Siwon, dengan tatapannya yang begitu tampan dan Kibum yang begitu innocent.

Baiklah, dengan senang hati author harus bilang bahwa dengan kedatangan Kibum ke mansion Shim Changmin , sebenarnya menandakan permainan sebenarnya dimulai...

Tbc

a/n : hai this my first YAOI~

well, kali ini saya harus bilang saya sendiri tidak merasa ff ini bagus krn pemilihan kata yang tidak jelas dan nc yang sama sekali kurang hot. Entah mengapa saya merasa kurang pro membuat sesuatu yang male x male begini._.

Jadi bagaimana reader-ssi? Lanjutkan? Atau selesai sampai disini saja? Bisa dikomen di review kok^^

Btw : Untuk Heechul, Jaejoong mereka disini YEOJA, sementara Umma mereka adalah namja, makanya Kibum yang seorang namja bisa hamil krn ia keturunan ibunya si emak eeteuk.

Saya akan memasukkan pairing lg sebagai cast, menurut kalian siapa yang cocok menjadi couple tambahan disini?


End file.
